Sebastian Zicari III
Sebastian Jozzeppi Zicari III is the oldest son between Sebastian Zicari II and his ex-wife Gemma McKowen, he is the older brother to Thomas and the older half-brother to Una. Sebastian is the step-son of Nuala Mac Cnáimhín. Sebastian's parents divorced when he was ten which caused a divided in the family his mother tried to get her children to support her but so did their dad. The only person or persons who didn't do that to them was his grandparents Ramona Zicari and her new husband Belvedere. Sebastian began his journey as a cold hearted playboy who breaks hearts and people until a little red-headed bi smartass walked into his life. Background Early life Sebastian was born Sebastian Jozzeppi Zicari III on October 31, 1998 in Sussex, England to then married couple Sebastian Zicari II and his first wife Gemma McKowen. Third years later, they welcomed another son named Thomas Nathaniel whom him and his sister would have a close relationship with each other though Sebastian would bully him on occasion. Sebastian II later began an affair with another women from Ireland named Nuala Mac Cnáimhín who had moved to and settled in the Zicari Manor. They fell in love and he and Gemma had a nasty divorce which caused there children to feel like they had to choose between the parents even though they were just children and didn't deserve it. This caused his mother Ramona and her new husband Belvedere to petition to have primary custody over her grandchildren to have a stable home as there was reports of domestic assaults between Sebastian II, Gemma and Nuala. So Ramona has primary care over the Sebastian and Thomas and the kids can go over to their parents house on occasion though less and less over the years especially with their mother who became very bitter about the divorce and when her kids would come over she would take it out on them. She eventually move to Birmingham and only talked to her sons. Eventually his father and Nuala would welcome their child, a daughter they named Una Trintiy Zicari and Sebastian III, and Thomas would often take turns babysitting their youngest sibling sometimes together or sometimes just solo. Storyline Sebastian Zicari III/Storyline Personality He is very arrogant, as he knows exactly how handsome he is, occasionally throwing jokes and comments about his heartbreaking beauty. He is extremely dark in terms of his behavior and has an air of mystery, swagger and sensuality surrounding him. He handles things with a certain level of casualness, courteousness and grace that is as savage and dangerous as it is beautiful and remarkable. But most of this is just a mask. Under it, he's a kind, generous and humble person. He is a "shameless flirt" and is an expert at manipulation, deception, trickery and lies. He is also able to hide his emotions flawlessly. However, even though he acts careless and cruel, he does really care about certain things and will do anything, and sacrifice anything, to keep them safe and unharmed. However, beneath the shadows and coldness he seems to always portray, he loves very fiercely and passionately for the people he really cares about. Appearance Sebastian is the described as "sex god level beautiful almost terrifyingly beautiful" with shiny platinum blonde hair and violet eyes with sharp cheekbones, a jawline for days, and pouty Angelina Jolie lips. He has a lean, slim muscular build, broad shoulders, long fingers and stands over 6'2". Sebastian possesses a slim, nearly hairless tail with a diamond shaped tip which is often kept tucked away in the back of his shirt. He also had both ears pierced, his lip pierced, also his nipples only the top two though, and later while drunk got his dick pierced on a dare on a break from Cissy. Despite his young age he also has several tattoos on his body; laurel on his hips that look like he gave his manly bits laurel crowns, a gun on his right hip, two swallows on his collarbones, a butterfly on the center of his chest, a ship on his upper left arm, two bands on his left forearm, and a snake coiled on his right shoulder. Abilities Physical Cambion Condition: Due to his Cambion heritage, his body is far superior then humans, psychics, etc. But this also comes at a cost he must drink blood from humans or from animals - or another alternative drain other's enough to substance their own body. * Supernatural Strength: Sebastian posses and extraordinary amount of strength such as when he first meet Cissy he climbed a ferries wheel just to get her attention and climbed down with ease. * Supernatural Speed: He can move much faster than the average member of their society, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. * Supernatural Durability: Sebastian possess drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. * Enhanced Sense: He has the enhanced senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than humans. * Natural Weaponry: Also due to his nature as a Cambion who are born with a natural weaponry to protect themselves and to fight their enemies such as their teeth, claws, and his tail. ** Teeth: He possess extremely sharp teeth that he can retract or extend his teeth to attack or hide from others. His bite is also considered 10x greater then that of a lions or a German Shepard. ** Claws: Sebastian can retract or extend his claws to attack or defend himself. ** Tail: He was born with a tail that he either uses magic or hides it within his clothes. Using his tail he is adapted to be able to grasp or hold objects. * Healing Factor: Sebastian, being a Cambion, has the usual ability to heal herself instantly from any normal injuries. * Longevity: He ages slower than normal and has a extended life-span. Supernatural Daytime Walking: Due to his mixed heritage of having demonic blood and human blood he is able to walk in sunlight and not be hurt in anyway, Flight: Sebastian can defy gravity to some extent which results in him being able to fly. * Wallcrawling: He is able to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. Energy Manipulation: Sebastian can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. * Absorption: He can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage. * Barriers: He can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, * Blasts: Sebastian can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. * Constructs: He can turn energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Sebastian who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. * Perception: Sebastian can see the energy from other's and can see who has the most energy within themselves. When he finally saw Cissy's and Edith's energy he felt fear and love and was shocked at how much a psychics can produce as it's a never ending energy. Illusion Manipulation: He can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Magic: As a Cambion, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Dark Arts: He can utilize the Dark Arts also known as Dark Magic, refers to any type of magic that is mainly used to cause harm, control, or even death to the victim. Despite being labelled "dark", the Dark Arts are not necessarily "evil". * Demonic Magic: He is capable of using demonic magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. Relationships * Sebastian and Cissy * Sebastian and Thomas * Sebastian and Gemma Other relationships Etymology * Sebastian is from the Latin name Sebastianus which meant "from Sebaste". Sebaste was the name a town in Asia Minor, its name deriving from Greek σεβαστος (sebastos) "venerable" (a translation of Latin Augustus, the title of the Roman emperors). According to Christian tradition, Saint Sebastian was a 3rd-century Roman soldier martyred during the persecutions of the emperor Diocletian. * Jozzeppi is the variant of Joseph is from Ioseph, the Latin form of Greek Ιωσηφ (Ioseph), which was from the Hebrew name יוֹסֵף (Yosef) meaning "he will add", from the root יָסַף (yasaf). In the Old Testament Joseph is the eleventh son of Jacob and the first with his wife Rachel. Because he was the favorite of his father, his older brothers sent him to Egypt and told their father that he had died. In Egypt, Joseph became an advisor to the pharaoh, and was eventually reconciled with his brothers when they came to Egypt during a famine. * Zicari is the Southern Italian and Sicilian from an unattested Arabic personal name Zikri or Zikari. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** His hobbies are writing, brewing and comic book making. ** Sebastian's favorite foods are risotto with saffron, ravioli, spaghetti alle vongole, and hamburger; while her least favorite foods are poppyseed muffins. ** Sebastian's favorite drinks are coca-cola, caffé mocha, and Four lokos. ** His pastimes are riding dirt bikes and motorcycles. ** His favorite animals are lions. ** His favorite flowers are camellias. ** Sebastian can sleep up to eight hours. ** His average bath time is thirty minutes. ** His favorite artists are Guns N' Roses, The Rolling Stones, Aerosmith, Red Hot Chili Peppers, The Doors, Foo Fighters, Bon Jovi, Mötley Crüe, and Alice in Chains. * Sebastian comes from the musician Sebastian Bach, and his middle name Jozzeppi comes from Pete Burns. * He shares a birthday with John Keats one of his literature heroes. * His favorite authors include Stephen King, James Ellroy, Nathaniel Hawthorne, Ernest Hemingway, Mangetsu Hanamura, Seishi Yokomizo and Juko Nishimura. * He does motocross with the encouragement of his grandmother and his dad's family. * Sebastian owns a 1938 Ford V8 De Luxe and a 1969 Ford Capri MkI 1600 GT XL. * He rides a ruby red 1999 Indian Chief and Honda CR250. * He was rumored to have a 'lesbian fetish'. * It is indicated that he is farsighted given that he wears reading glasses. * Sebastian hates taking pills and prefers to take powdered drugs instead, but he does not get sick much anyway. * He is the left-handed. * Sebastian doesn't know how to cook. He ended up cutting his fingers while he was using a knife. * Sebastian is allergic to Ho-Hos. * Sebastian loves anchovies on his pizza. * He has four nipples. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Zicari family Category:McKowen family Category:Cambions Category:The Serpent's gang Category:Jupiter house Category:Winterbloom students